The invention generally relates to systems and methods for teaching how to form printed characters and introduces a new educational tool to aid instructors.
The ability to form letters of the alphabet is a basic skill that is essential to any person""s education. At present, two basic styles of manuscript writing are taught in schools. The traditional style of manuscript writing is commonly known as circle-and-stick or ball-and-stick writing. In the traditional style, letters are discontinuous, meaning that they are formed by separate pencil strokes. For example, in forming the lower case xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d the circle or ball shape is formed first; the pencil point is then lifted and a second stroke forms a straight vertical and contiguous line at the right of the circle. A problem with the traditional style is that the more times a beginning writer has to lift a pencil, the harder it becomes to make a legible letter. Further, children often have difficulty remembering on which side of the letter to place the stick. As a result, reversions in letter forms are common. The second style of writing in current use is commonly known as D""Nealian Manuscript writing. In D""Nealian writing, the number of times the pencil is lifted from the paper is reduced and, as a result, most of the letters are formed by a single, continuous pencil stroke.
While the two styles differ somewhat in appearance, there is little difference in the methods used to teach them. Practice writing pages feature model letters and words in dashed or shaded (light gray) form. Often there are small arrows or numbers that signal the order or direction of the pencil strokes and children are directed to trace the dashed or light gray letters and words. In essence, both methods enjoin young children as follows: copy (or trace) the model and practice, practice, practice. This requires fine motor skills that are only beginning to develop in young children. Because the requisite skills are not present, the methods are often developmentally inappropriate for use as the primary means of writing instruction.
Nonetheless, children are eager to learn to write and they need to learn if the goal of early literacy is to be accomplished. Therefore a developmentally appropriate method is required that founds instruction on known capabilities of preschool and primary age children.
A system and method for printing characters that is developmentally appropriate for children are provided by the present invention. Specifically, the present invention introduces children to character shapes using the familiar shape of a snowman and through calisthenics that involve gross motor skills. When the children have become familiar with the shapes of the characters and the movements necessary to form the shapes, the method in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention teaches the children to use similar movements on a smaller scale to form the characters on writing paper or other suitable media.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a method for teaching manuscript writing to a person is disclosed wherein a character of the alphabet, having a shape and letter path is presented, the person is introduced to the letter path of the character by having the person form the shape of the character in the air by following the letter path of the character with at least a portion of their body, and the person is instructed to form the shape of the character on a writing paper by following the letter path of the character with a writing instrument.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed wherein the step of presenting a character of the alphabet comprises introducing a model of a snowman, wherein at least a portion of the shape of the character is superimposed on the model of the snowman.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed wherein the step of presenting a character of the alphabet comprises introducing a model of a snowman, wherein the model contains one or more reference points.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed wherein the step of instructing the person to form the shape of the character on a writing paper comprises providing the person with a writing paper that contains a template of a snowman and instructing the person to follow the letter path of the character on at least a portion of the template.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for teaching at least one person to form a letter of the alphabet is disclosed wherein a template is provided that includes a plurality of parallel lines, wherein each of the parallel lines are separated from an adjacent parallel line by a width portion, and a plurality of circles, wherein at least one circle is disposed in each width portion; and the person is instructed to form a letter that conforms to at least a portion of the template.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a writing template for teaching manuscript writing is disclosed that includes a plurality of parallel lines spaced at equidistant intervals and a plurality of circles with at least one circle disposed in each of the equidistant intervals.